Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image display apparatuses capable of displaying a stereoscopic image have been in widespread use. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-529485 discloses an automatic stereoscopic display that causes images to be stereoscopically viewed by alternately providing light of an image for right eye and light of an image for left eye to the eyes of multiple observers, respectively. In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-529485, the optical refraction behavior by a deflection means is changed so as to follow the eye positions of the observers. The deflection means is composed of electrowetting cells containing two types of immiscible liquids. When a voltage is applied to the electrowetting cells, the interface between the liquids is changed, whereby a prism function is realized by the electrowetting cells.
Here, as an optical element which replaces the electrowetting cells in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-529485, a liquid crystal prism element is known which is formed such that a liquid crystal and a plurality of triangular prisms extending in a stripe manner are sealed between a pair of opposed substrates and which is able to change a deflection angle of emitted light in accordance with an applied voltage.